Des Dornröschens Tod
by SlayerDeathager
Summary: "Ein kalter verzweifelter Kuss, den das Dornröschen erwachte nämlich nie wieder...", das wird die letzte Zeile dieser Geschichte werden. Irgendwann, in weiter ferne. Rating wird sich im laufe der Gesichte ändern. Paaring wahrscheinlich Dramione, aber mal sehen was besser im Laufe der Gesichte passt.


„Vor langer Zeit in einem weit entfernten Königreich lebte ein junger Prinz.  
Er war groß gewachsen, hatte wundervolle lange blonde Haare und einen Charakter der die Sonne aufgehen ließ.  
Er war ein Herzensguter Mensch. Er kümmerte sich um sein Volk. Hörte sich die Sorgen eines jeden an.  
So kam es also das er, eines Tages, auf den Markt ging und dort auf eine Junge, schöne Magd traf.  
Es war liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie trafen sich täglich, heimlich von allen Blicken verborgen.  
Wussten Sie doch das ihre Liebe verboten war, denn der Prinz war einer anderen Versprochen.  
Einer Prinzessin aus einem Königreich mit dem dieses Krieg führte. Diese Vermählung sollte die beiden Königreiche vereinen.  
Doch, das leben spielte anders. Als also der Prinz die Prinzessin kennenlernen sollte, lernte er nur sie zu verachten.  
Ihr äußerliche Schönheit spiegelte nämlich nicht ihren Charakter wieder.  
Sie war gemein und gehässig, sah sich über jeden stehen.  
So war der Prinz unglücklich und ging zu seiner geliebten und sagte zu ihr das sie fort laufen sollten.  
Weit Weg von dem Königreich, den ein Leben ohne Sie hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können.  
Doch die Magd schüttelte nur Traurig den Kopf und erwiderte nur das sein Königreich ihn brauchen würde.  
Das, dass Volk über allen stehen würde und nicht Sie und das es besser sei wenn sie sich trennten.  
Mit gebrochenen Herzen verließ der Prinz das Haus der Magd und kehrte zurück zum Schloss.  
Schon sieben Tage später sollte die Hochzeit statt finden. Doch ein gebrochenes Herz heilt nicht so schnell.  
So war es, das der Prinz vor dem Geistlichen stand und sich unsicherer war den je.  
Stand seine geliebte doch in der Menge und musste mit ansehen wie er eine andere zur Frau nahm.  
Als die Prinzessin ebenfalls zu dem Geistlichen trat schien Sie zu bemerkten das etwas nicht stimmte, bevorzugte es aber, dies zu ignorieren.  
Als also der Geistliche vor dem Ja Wort fragte war es keine Überraschung das eine einfache Magd Einwände zu haben schien.  
 **Immerhin liebte Sie ihn und Er sie.** Der Prinz war überglücklich und eilte zu ihr und küsste Sie.  
Doch die Prinzessin fühlte sich betrogen und wurde wütend.  
Nichts ahnend das Sie der Hexerei mächtig war, rannten der Prinz und die Magd davon.  
So kam es das der Himmel sich Pechschwarz färbte und es Blut regnete.  
Voller Furcht blieben die beiden stehen und der Prinz sah sich sein Volk voller Furcht an, wusste er nicht was er tun konnte um ihnen zu helfen.  
' ** _Verflucht soll dieses Land sein, seine Felder verdorren, das Volk krank und schwach werden. Auf das Kriege dieses Land heimsuchen und jeder Soldat in einem Blut vergießen sein Leben verliert und seine Seele die Königsfamilie dieses Landes heimsuchen wird. Auf das der Prinz keine Söhne haben möchte, um einen Erben hervor zu bringen. Auf das die Blutlinie und der Name des Königshaus in Vergessenheit gerät. Jedes Kind aus der Königslinie wird weiblich sein, auf ewig verflucht auf andere Königshäuser angewiesen zu sein. Doch warte, die älteste Tochter einer jeden zukünftigen Blutlinie wird ihr Leben verlieren wenn sie an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag zur letzten Stunde des Tages nicht den Kuss der wahren Liebe erfährt. So soll dieses Haus auch noch dann verflucht sein wenn sie kein Anrecht mehr auf den Thron haben._** '  
Kaum war der Fluch gesprochen verschwand die Prinzessin und der Himmel wurde wieder klar.  
Und so wie sie sagte, verdorrte die Ernte und tage Später wurden die ersten Bürger krank und starben. Aber der Prinz und die Magd durften zusammen bleiben und kurze Zeit war die erste Prinzessin ihrer Blutlinie geboren. Doch bangten sie um Ihr leben, wussten sie doch von dem Fluch. Als also die Jahre ins Land gingen und das Königreich immer ärmer wurde und die Menschen wie Fliegen starben wurde die Prinzessin Achtzehn Jahre alt. Doch kannte die Prinzessin die wahre Liebe nicht und ihr Vater der König war besorgt den er würde seine Tochter verlieren. So kam es also das jeder Jüngling des Königreiches die Prinzessin küssen musste um sie zu retten. Doch keiner schien die wahre Liebe zu sein. Als die letzte Stunde des Tages verging sank die Prinzessin in sich zusammen und wachte nie mehr auf. Ihr Herz hatte mit dem Letzten Schlag aufgehört zu schlagen.", mit eine lauten Knall schloss ihre Mutter das Buch und sah ihre Tochter lange eindringlich an.  
„Mama, dass ist doch nur eine Geschichte.", sagte ihre älteste Tochter im Alter von 8 Jahren.  
Die Mutter lächelte nur Traurig und flüsterte leise vor sich hin: „Hoffentlich, mein Engel."


End file.
